Codex Obscurus
"Not enough eyes to see, not enough ears to hear, not enough noses to smell, not enough tongues to taste, not enough hands to touch. Not enough words to describe. I am not enough to truly know, i must become more" Book Structure *Information on overlapping reality regions on earth *A chapter on a complicated and lengthy process capable of resurrecting the dead (Both physically or in spirit) *A formula for mental unshackling and cognitive possession. *Instructions on how to make the (powerful narcotics capable of revealing the true nature of reality) *A chapter on the Traveller and the Nine Gates *A chapter on the Lodestones *A chapter on the Ashyard *A chapter on the Truicohedron (Truncated Icosahedron) *A section dedicated to various spells, incantations, chants and formulaic rituals **The Mirror Gate Ritual *Wards and forumlaic rituals for banishing manifestations of the Red Jackal *Information on the Red Scion *Information on the Painted Maze *A large amount of information about the Elder Ones outposts on earth *Information about the hidden world and the races that occupy it *A prophecy on the 'Reunion' and the 'Awakening' of the Red God *Illustrations of artifacts *A section dedicated to the Red Spawn and the Red Fire (entity) *The tale of Wanderer in the Dark (Walter Scottly), and his revelations * Introduction *Depiction of the Oron (Origin) *Description of the Oron *Description of the Veil/Threshold *Description of the Traveller *A section that describes the Maelstrom, and touches on its sub realms **The Great Machine **The Spheres ***Asylum ***Oasis ***Verum ***City of Doors ***Locked Door ***Dreamlands ****Beyond ***Shadowlands ****Grey Haven ***Borderlands ****Wall *A section that touchs on the creatures of the Maelstrom * Body * *Elder Ones - Mortal Races **List of the Elder Ones **List of the Domains of the Elder Ones ** *Old Ones - Immortal Races **A brief list and description of the Old Ones ** ** *First Born - Immortal Gods **Description of the Spheres **Description of the *Outsiders **Description of the Domains and the Outsiders that comprise them *Primordial Ones **Description of the Primordial Court **A brief list and description of the Primoriald Ones Notes *Reality exists as a single massive bubble, forming from the raw primordial essence of the Oron. From this single essence, has formed the Multiverse, smaller bulbous growths upon the core reality, manifestations of reality which have coalesced from the oily smoke of creation and come into being. Interconnected by the thing membrane of existence known as the Veil, these lesser realities exist as the unconscious dreamings of the Primordials, eldritch emanations of the Oron with their own insane and unimaginable desires and purposes. *The Cosmos and its variations exist as an impermanent structure, each one existing only as long as the tethers which bind it (the red gods incarnation) when this ends, the reality collapses upon itself and returns to the Hollow Deep, where it is reborn anew as a new reality. As they are immortal, the Primordials return to the Oron and eventually reappear as a new more evolved variation, :: the Primevals, being attuned to the wavering of reality are capable of escaping this calamity by shifting between realities or finding partial harbour within self contained realities constructed to guard against annihilation, :: the First Born, while not attuned are capable of also fabricating pocket realities for 'brief' periods by using their own essence, :: the Old Ones while lacking the power to build their own shelter, have found safety in either submission to greater powers or in enslavement of them, either becoming vassal races of a power or waging war against one and harnessing its essence for their own purposes. :: the Elder Ones through various gifts of science or profane supplication survive through the incarnations, some for the entirety and others for brief moments *Blood holds extremely powerful capabilities as it contains the genetic ancestry of the individual, as well as all the potential and capabilities this ancestry entails. Humans being highly adaptible and malleable are thusly affected by blood 'magic' and are often afflicted by changes as a result of blood manipulation *Water and to a lesser degree, other liquids are extremely important as they act both as a universal medium for transference, as well as a reflective surface for rituals are an example of the empty, formless vacuum of outer space. The Lion The Moth The Turtle The Shark The Serpent The Wolf The Hawk The Dragon Marathal - The Beloved of the Beast, The Red Bride, The Yaag-Grengrin Ous Gjhad Nylus Aris Akaroytn Nyeloth Neis Zora Askarath Lourcunlyesyast The Primordials The Outsiders The Great Ones The Old Ones Nyad Kethwani Skain - The Bound Yaadroyahaad - The Hidden The Elder Ones Angelus Seylid-fae Yyn Ya'kara Tard (Tardigrades) Letch (Humanoid bipeds dependent on an organic energy source which they infuse with their bodies and technology) Zailyq-Jadraush The Young Ones Sleith Vec Kreet Crist Grix Rtaahi Aegis Ancients Dalcan Arkalis (small bat like people0 Zabrans (vertical stripped squid skinned people) Terran - The Red Born Kel Mon-Kel Pech Aldwin Dal'Yenwai Tuath Hakin Nyad The darkness will win, it is endless and beyond iamgining, its weapons are infinite, the depths it will sink to limitless, it will overcome all and consume everything in the storm. All the light can do is fight to prolong its own existence. In the end the autarch shall surrender all of his failings and inadequacies, killing himself as the only true threat to his existence is himself, consuming the worlds he has built around him in sterile ruin as even the enemies and demons which have haunted his every labour or risen to challenge him are crushed within the all consuming vortex left in the vacuum only a shadow cast in smoke knows the truth of the child's horror. it is old, it is terrible, and it is here Every game has rules my pet, and this one is no exception Ashyard - shards of the Horned Gods consciousness distilled into a quasi physical crystaline essence, they lack any independent intelligence or will but will flood the minds of any intelligent creature they come in contact with, endowing them with a sliver of the Horned Gods power and consciousness. often seen as a corruption or poison, it inexplicably changes the contaminated by allowing them vision beyond their own existance and into the maelstrom itself, where the true consciousness of the Horned God dwells. Lodestone - ancient relics of incredible power, they are constructed from the extradimensional flotsom material of the Maelstrom itself, forged to contain the power of a single particle of the Broken World and its extraordinary power. constructed in times before memory by one of the truly ancient races, they have been used in many ways, from sources of power used to fuel rituals and empower individuals to arcane weapons manipulated to lay waste to entire realities and annihilate adversaries. when left unattended and uncontained, lodestones will begin to slowly grow, increasing in power as they syphon the energy of the reality and the world around them.